The invention relates to a windshield wiping device, in particular for a motor vehicle.
A windshield wiping device is known from DE-A-198 09 630 which comprises a first fastening means, a second fastening means and a third fastening means for fastening the windshield wiping device to the bodywork of the motor vehicle. To this end, a plate is arranged between the fastening means which bears the essential components of the windshield wiping device, for example the drive and the wiper bearings with the wiper shafts. The third fastening means is, in this case, arranged outside the axis formed by the first and second fastening means in the region of the drive of the windshield wiping device. Said third fastening means further comprises an adjusting means for tilting the plate by a tilting angle about the axis formed by the first and second fastening means. To this end, a thread-like damping element is provided as an adjusting means which cooperates with the plate. By rotating the damping element, the tilting angle of the plate is adjusted relative to the bodywork of the motor vehicle so that the angle between the windshield of the motor vehicle and the pendulum axis of the wiper shafts is altered in order to achieve an optimum wiping pattern.
Manufacturing tolerances which result from the production of the bodywork may be compensated, for example, by the adjusting means.
In this case, however, the relatively complicated adjustment of the tilting angle is difficult as the fastening has to be fixed after adjusting the tilting angle. Frequently, fixing the damping element leads to further alterations to the adjustment, so that subsequent adjustment is required, or a costly specific tool is required so that the adjustment remains reliably maintained during fixing.